May 2018
is a series of events held during May in celebration of sealife! From May 1st, through the whole of May, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of a new Sea type. The following 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during May: May_2018_MermaidMonarchs.png May_2018_WaveRider.png WE_RivieraRevel_Popup.png SA_SunkenTreasure_Popup.png Arena_ParadisePeccary_Popup.png May_2018_HappyMother'sDay_Sale.png LB_ShimmeringShores_Popup.png Arena_LanternFish_Popup.png WE_DeepestDepths_Popup.png Massive_May2018_Sale.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose_Popup.png May_2018_2xCoastalCrowns.png May_2018_KingoftheSea_Prize.png May_2018_KingoftheSea_Prize2.png May_2018_QueenoftheSea_Prize.png May_2018_QueenoftheSea_Prize2.png May_2018_WaveRider_Prize.png May_2018_WaveRider_Prize2.png May_2018_WaveRider_Prize3.png The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Ocean Otter Win an Ocean Otter in the Colosseum (from May 1st, until Jun 1st): *By earning a Streak Grand Prize of 335 Nautical Nectars . *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Queen of the Sea Win a Queen of the Sea by collecting Tidal Tiaras until Jun 1st: *By completing the Queen of the Sea Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . ---- Pearlescent Podium Decorate with a Pearlescent Podium during the May 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market, to earn 64 Tidal Tiaras from it every 8 hours until Jun 1st! ---- King of the Sea Win a King of the Sea by collecting Coastal Crowns until Jun 1st: *By completing the King of the Sea Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . ---- Tidal Throne Decorate with a Tidal Throne during the May 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market, to earn 64 Coastal Crowns from it every 8 hours until until Jun 1st! ---- Glowing Grotto Treat your Sea type animals to their very own Glowing Grotto habitat: *Purchase at the market for 500,000 during the May 2018 series of events and onwards. **Limited to one per account. ---- Wave Rider Win a Wave Rider until Jun 1st: *By Completing the Wave Rider Goal Line: **Collect (and hatch) all the coastal companions: an Aqua Azteca, a Coastal Kirin, a Shoal Sea Lion, and a Sea Serpent from this month's events. ---- Sunrise Drake Get a Sunrise Drake until May 8th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Riviera Revel World Event (Starts May 1st), until May 8th: ---- *Treat your Water, Nature, and Fire type animals to a Tropical Trove habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Riviera Revel World Event. ---- Parrotfish Get a Parrotfish : a new Common animal, required during the Sunken Treasure Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Water types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . ---- Sunken Treasure Storybook Adventure (Starts May 8th), until May 18th?: ---- *Treat your Electric, Water, and Earth type animals to a Shipwreck Shoals habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Sunken Treasure Storybook Adventure event. ---- A Sprite by the Sea Get a Bell Fairy until May 21st? (re-issue): *Complete the A Sprite by the Sea Goal Line: **By breeding a Mermaid with a Coastal Kirin. ---- Paradise Peccary Arena Tournament (Starts May 8th), until May 19th: ---- Island Amakihi Get an Island Amakihi until May 18th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Happy Mother's Day 2018 Sale (Starts May 11th), until May 15th: ---- Shimmering Shores Leaderboard Event (Starts May 18th), until May 25th: ---- *Treat up to 5 of your Dark, and Water type animals to the Shimmering Shoreline habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 300 , during the Shimmering Shores Leaderboard Event. ---- Lantern Fish Arena Tournament (Starts May 19th), until May 24th: ---- Massive May Sale (Starts May 25th), until May 29th: ---- Deepest Depths World Event (Starts May 25th), until Jun 1st?: ---- *Treat your Earth, Nature, and Fire type animals to a Coral Cove habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Deepest Depths World Event. ---- Coral Croc Get a Coral Croc until Jun 1st?: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Whitecap Mongoose Arena Tournament (Starts May 25th), until May 30th?: ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers Get a Cursed Rose : * , in addition to usual availability! ---- Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale Get a Turtle Dove : *On Sale for 210 ! ---- Get a Wild Wondercat : *On Sale for 400 ! ---- Get a Super Heron : *On Sale for 135 ! ---- Get a Melodeer : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Swan Prince : *On Sale for 480 ! ---- Get a Swan Princess : *On Sale for 160 ! ---- Get a Hummingburn : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- Get a Chocolate Lab : *On Sale for 90 ! ---- Get a Strawbeary : *On Sale for 90 ! ---- Get a Spark Shark : *On Sale for 140 ! ---- Get a Neapolitiger : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Dusky : *On Sale for 140 ! ---- Get a Rubble Rooster : *On Sale for 90 ! ---- Re-issued Animals: Value Packs Get a Lionfish : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get an Tiger Shark : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Shadow Kirin : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Captain Time : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Glamingo : * ---- Get a Cherry Treent : * ---- Get a Banana Slug : * ---- Get a Beauty : * : and gives 2 ! ---- Get a Mrs. Potter : * ---- Get a Cerberus : * ---- Get a Persephone : * ---- Get a Summer Equifox : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Sungazer and a Sunbear : * : A double pack and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Rainbow Dragon : * ---- Get a Starmodillo : * ---- Get a Bell Fairy : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Peter Panda : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale ---- Other Monthly Event Pages ---- Notes Category:Gameplay